Driving to Escape
by Starladoll86
Summary: Tina's day starts out good as she anticipates the next time Mike comes to visit but it quickly turns out to be one of the worst days of her life. Mostly Tike but will feature others too!


I had just checked today's date off of the calendar I had hanging on my locker door. Mike had made me a calendar over the summer of some of my favorite pictures together so I would always have him with me at school and I could keep track of how many days until his next visit. The next time he would be coming down was in 6 days and I was so excited that I felt like a squirrel that had just drank soda. The bell rang then as I closed my locker and headed to my first class for the day which was P.E. We had block scheduling and today is the day I hated the most. I had all of my mandatory classes today when all I wanted to do was sing and dance around since it was Thursday and I was seeing the man I loved in just a few days.

Walking into the dressing room, I saw Brittany and Sugar who were working on getting all of their street clothes off. "Hey T how many days left?" Sugar asked as she was trying to get the 20 clips and accessories out of her hair. "I have to wait 6 more days. I'm so excited that I'm actually looking forward to running." The two girls looked at each other then. "That is something I have never heard you say. Are you feeling ok?" Brittany asked as I had bent over to tie my shoe and my phone went off. **Have fun in P.E. but be safe! I don't want you to have a concussion when I'm come to see you. 3 u **"Tina we have to get out to the court before we get in trouble." Sugar said pulling my arm as I laid my phone back in my bag and headed out the door with them. "What did Mike have to say anyway?" "He told me to have fun in gym but to be careful so I wasn't broken when he gets here in 6 days." I said turning to face Sugar while I continued to walk. She smiled back at me and I turned my head around just in time to see the door was closed and ran right into it.

"Are you ok Tina?" Sam asked as I slowly sat up and realized I was in the nurse's office. "What am I… How did I…" "You ran into the door on your way to gym and it knocked you out. Brittany came to find me and I carried you to the nurse. She had to run and get some aspirin for you but will be right back." "I really ran into the door? That wasn't a nightmare?" "Sadly no but Brittany filled me in that it was all because you were talking about Mike. It all makes sense now." Sam said laughing as the nurse came walking in. "Well, I'm glad to see you awake. I want you to take these and lay back down for a bit. You can go back to class though Sam." "Get feeling better. I'll save you a seat by Brittany at lunch." "Thanks Sam." I took the aspirin and just lay back down on the small bed. Maybe I should calm down just a bit and how was it that Mike knew I would be this excited? That boy knows me so well that it is scary sometimes.

The nurse made me stay there for the rest of first period and all of second. I wasn't thrilled about the makeup work I would have to do but it was nice to just lie there and not have to think about the new English paper we had to work on over the weekend. Walking into the lunch room, I saw Brittany jumping up and down waving at me with an empty seat next to her and Sam on the other side of it. "Are you feeling better? You had me so worried but Sam kept telling me you were ok. Don't ever do that again; make sure you always watch where you are going." Brittany said giving me a hug when I found the seat. "I promise I will always look where I am going from now on." "We all know you're hard headed but this just puts a whole new meaning to the term." Artie said from his spot next to Sam causing us all to laugh out loud.

My third hour class was worse than the first two. I didn't think it would be possible. Mrs. Cook told us we were going to do hands on project in Anatomy today and then moved a blanket so we saw the 25 dead frogs in frogs on the table in front of her. My stomach felt queasy the second I saw them but it was nothing compared to how it felt when I started cutting it open and moving the insides around. I picked up what I thought was the bladder when my throat started to burn and I ran for the trash can making it just in time to throw up the fries I had shared with Brittany at lunch. Mrs. Cook made me sit out in the hallway the rest of the period snacking on crackers and water to calm my stomach.

I walked into the last period of the day feeling like I had just been beaten by a sumo wrestler. "What happened to you?" Artie asked as I sat next to him at the table we shared for Algebra. "Yeah Tina, you look like death." Blaine chimed in from his seat right in front of us. "Let's just say that I'm eating vegetables only for a long time." I told them resting my head on my notebook as they both seemed to understand knowing what class I had just come from. "Ok class, I have a pop quiz for you today going over the last three lessons. It is 25 problems and they are each worth four points so make sure you show your work. You may begin." She told us and as we all started working on our tests then. I wasn't sure if I had a headache all day or if it was just because I actually had to think about these problems to keep from failing this quiz. Looking up I saw Blaine's head close to the table with his pencil going a mile a minute and then turned to Artie to see that his was doing the exact same. "Did you have a question Ms. Cohen-Chang?" "No sorry Mrs. Kale, I just had a brain fart." She nodded her head at me and I went ahead starting on my own quiz taking one problem at a time.

"I'm going to hand your quizzes back to you and then you can have the last five minutes for free time." She announced as we all started talking then. "That was brutal." Blaine said turning around to talk to us. "I'm pretty certain I got at least half of them wrong." Artie chimed in and the lump in my throat started to rise. "If you two did that bad then I am screwed. My head is partly broken and I didn't know the material very well." "Mr. Anderson, Mr. Abrams, and Ms. Cohen-Chang" we received our quizzes back and looked at them at the same time. "I got an A+ sweet" Blaine said with a smile and a little whoohoo. "So did I! Tina, what did you get?" I just kept staring at my paper in shock; I couldn't believe this was actually happening to me. "I got an A-." "Oh no, another Asian F? This can't be good." Blaine said softly but I barely heard him since I was already walking up to the teacher's desk. "Is there any way I could retake the quiz or do some extra credit to get this to a regular A or A+? I'm sure I would have done better but I hit my head earlier in gym and knocked myself out. Then last period I had to dissect a frog and ended up getting sick in front of everybody." "Seeing as you actually had a rather rough day, I will allow you to retake the test tomorrow before school. The highest grade is the one that will get wrote down." "Thank you so much Mrs. Kale. I promise I will do much better tomorrow."

I was walking out to the parking lot with Blaine, Brittany, Sam, and Artie actually in a good mood since I was able to retake the test tomorrow. "You know, if you need help with some last minute reviewing for the quiz, I would be happy to help you." "That would actually be kind of great. I could give you a ride to your place and study for an hour before I need to go home to meet my mom." "Cool" I helped him get into my bug and then we were off to his house. It wasn't too far away from the school and I knew the route very well since I had to go this way to get to Mike's house. I hadn't been to Mike's place that often these last few months but still felt the route was burned in my brain forever. Artie was able to get himself back out of my car when we pulled up to his single story house that had a small ramp in front of it. I took a seat on the living room sofa and pulled my book out while Artie went and got us something to drink. "Thank you so much for volunteering to help me with this. Honestly I'm surprised I even got an A- but I would be a wreck if I didn't try to fix it." "I remember how worked up you get about your grades. Quite frankly I'm surprised you didn't start crying when you saw it." He said wheeling over to me and taking the book out of my hands. "I've grown up a lot these last few years."

"I'm never going to get this! There is no way that x is anything other than 9." "You are really close but you have to subtract not add this number. The answer is actually 5." He said as he erased my 9 off the page. We had moved to the kitchen table so I could write better. "I'm never going to get the hang of this. I should just accept the grade because there is no way I'm going to pass this class at all." "You are doing an amazing job. Don't sell yourself short Tina. You are very smart and you will pass this class as one of the highest students and you will wonder why you ever questioned your greatness." "Thank you Artie. You really are a great friend." I went to give him a kiss on the cheek but he moved his head at the last second and I came millimeters away from kissing him. "What the hell Artie?" I asked outraged pulling back from his face. "I was just trying to get a little kiss from you. Since Mike is away at school, we were bound to get back together sometime and it might as well be now." "Mike and I are still together and nothing is changing that." "Whatever you say but there is something strong between us and we have a history together. Plus your first love always stays with you." "We are never going to get back together. We had a little thing over two years ago and you were a terrible person to me. I have been with Mike for over two years and am still very much in love with him. The only thing we will ever be is friends and that is if I can ever get over this little mess. Goodbye Artie."

I ran out to my car and drove away as fast as I could. How could he possibly think I would throw the last 28 months of my life away just because I couldn't see Mike every day? Mike still made my knees go weak with just one smile and made every kiss feel just like the first one. I was extremely lucky to find someone I love this much at a young age and I was not going to let distance destroy that no matter how much everyone else thought it would. Driving up into my driveway, I saw my mom and dad yelling at each other. Was it too much to ask for me to be able to just relax for a little bit today? It was one of the worst days of my life and I just wanted to go to sleep and forget about it.

"I understand that she is your mother but this is our company. We started it right after we were married and I was the one who spent countless nights helping you figure out tough decisions. There is no way she gets an equal vote when it comes to selling it." My mom screeched to my dad as I walked in the door. They both looked up at me though when I closed the door and it was louder than I thought it would be when I closed it. "Hey sweetie, how was school today?" My mom asked with kindness in her voice but I still saw fire in her eyes. "It was alright. I was actually going to ask if I could stay at Brittany's tonight." "That's fine T, we will see you tomorrow." My dad gave me a friendly smile before I turned on my heels and went back out the door to my car.

Brittany's house was always my escape code whenever I just needed someone to talk to or to get away from everyone and everything. I knew she would want to give me another makeover that I didn't really want but it was worth it if I could just crash and get some peace for once today. A familiar but older favorite song of mine came on the radio then. I turned it up and got through the first two lines of the lyrics before I made a sharp right turn onto the highway and didn't look back.

I had to escape  
The city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead, uh uh yeah

Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you  
Is just burning me up inside

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright?  
I drove all night, crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright? I drove all night

What in this world  
Keeps us from falling apart?  
No matter where I go, I hear  
The beating about our one heart  
I think about you  
When the night is cold and dark, uh uh yeah

No one can move me  
The way that you do  
Nothing erases this feeling  
Between me and you

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright?  
I drove all night, crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright? I drove all night

I taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you  
Is just burning me up inside

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright?  
I drove all night, crept in your room  
Is that alright? I drove all night

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright?  
I drove all night, crept in your room  
Is that alright?

I pulled up in front of Mike's building a quarter before midnight. It was dark but I made my way as quick and quiet as I could to the main doors and ran down the hallways to find his room. Three floors and two halls later I found it and saw the dry erase board hanging on the door that said Mike and Chris's Palace. I started banging on the door as hard as I could while yelling Mike's name. The lock quietly turned on the other side of the door and I saw a very sleepy Mike standing there in his pajama bottoms and tight fitted shirt. "Tina? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" I didn't answer and just launched myself towards him wrapping my arms as tight as I could. "What's wrong babe?" He asked more quietly in a hushed soothing voice. "Can you just hold me for awhile?" "Yeah, I'll hold you all night babe." He whispered and then pulled me towards his bed while still keeping his arms around me. He laid down first before I crawled on the bed next to him. I felt him wrap his body around me and felt comfort and relaxed for the first time today.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I'm a huge Celine Dion fan and can't help but think of stories every time I hear one on my playlist. I hope you enjoyed this one as much as some of the others that I have written. Your comments are great good or bad and want to thank all of you for taking the time to read any of my stories! Thanks **


End file.
